Currently, there are many mobile terminals with large screens on the market, such as large screen smartphones, and tablets. Relative to mobile terminals with small screens, mobile terminals with large screens are more comfortable and more practical when used to watch movies and surf the Internet.
However, a large screen mobile terminal typically requires two hands to operate. In many cases during traveling, a user can have only one free hand, and, it is may not be convenient to use a large screen mobile terminal. For example, on the subway, a text message arrives at a large screen mobile terminal of a user, and the user can have only one free hand at a moment. In such a circumstance, it may be very inconvenient for the user to check the text message.